The present disclosure relates generally to the field of avionics panels, and more specifically, to additive layer deposition (“3D printing”), including additive layer deposition for building avionics panels, also known as light plates. Additive layer deposition is a manufacturing process in which layers of materials are combined to form a finished product. Computer control may be used to guide successive deposition of layers of material.
Light plates are used in cockpits to provide a control interface. Light plates may include various implements such as knobs, buttons, and switches, with labelling. Light plates may have a transparent or translucent quality such that light passing through the light plate illuminates the implements.